


How large the teeth?

by gaymerkree



Series: Coming Down (Werewolf AU) [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Robyn Hill MVP of monster hunting, Soft whiterose between protective Winter stuff, This Isn't The End, but it is the end of 'the winter incident', this is almost entirly dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: “The food is ready.” Winter is stoic at the end of the alley, she looks flushed and Robyn saunters towards her and whispers into a flushed ear. “Weiss, may I have a moment with your-” She clears her throat, shifting her weight to stand straighter, “-With Ruby. May I speak to Ruby privately?”
Relationships: Robyn Hill & Winter Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Coming Down (Werewolf AU) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608211
Comments: 30
Kudos: 177





	How large the teeth?

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy-o  
> I finished WRW so please enjoy the exciting conclusion to what I'm affectionately calling "The Winter Incident"
> 
> Everything else for this AU will be oneshots and smut, so please stick around for fluff.

_My head was warm_ _  
_ _My skin was soaked_ _  
_ _I called your name 'til the fever broke_ _  
_ _When I awoke_ __  
_The moon still hung_  
The night so black that the darkness hummed

In the Woods Somewhere  \- Hozier

The Emerald City Dinner was the nicest twenty-four hour diner in central Vale, and Ruby’s absolute favorite place to get a good depression meal. The usually cheerful redhead had done explicit research on that topic over her college years, not just any diner could have a breakfast platter big enough to fill the stomach of a sad and overworked werewolf. So when Weiss asked her where she wanted to make Winter take them for dinner there could only be one answer.

Admittedly, Ruby was still petrified of the monster hunter, but Weiss had promised that everything would be alright, and if she couldn't trust Weiss, who could she trust? The reminder that Robyn would be there too soothed her more than she’d like to admit.

The weather had taken a turn for the worst, thick rain traveled in sheets across the inner city, matching Ruby’s dour mood. At her side, Weiss squeezes her hand, a pillar of strength and protection. With a deep breath they walk through the, only slightly grimy, glass doors to shake off most of the rain. For Ruby the statement is quite literal, shaking her head from side to side, sending flecks of water off her hair and onto Weiss. A giggle draws her attention away from frantically locating the eldest Schnee to Weiss, covering her mouth with a hand before reaching up to pat at Ruby’s hair softly.

“Your hair’s sticking up now.” The smile she sends Ruby melts the werewolf’s heart, and thoughts of their earlier conversation resurface. The look on her girlfriend’s face when she said she wanted to be mates, to _be_ with Ruby, forever even.

“I love you.” She coos, kissing Weiss on the forehead, just to be pulled into a chaste kiss on the lips. 

The silver hired heiress giggles again and Ruby cocks her head sideways curiously. “Winter hates places like this.” She laughs fully and smiles up at her tall girlfriend. “She’s probably miserable.” The idea makes Ruby smile, maybe they’ll be on the same level for once. 

Ever since meeting the eldest Schnee sibling Ruby had felt like Winter knew more than she let on, that she would always be one step ahead of her. “Weiss…”

Another soft squeeze of her hand pulls her attention from the corner table where Ruby had located the monster hunting duo. “Everything will be okay Ruby. I won’t let her lay a finger on you.”

Ruby nods, allowing herself to be drug across the restaurant to stand in front of Winter and Robyn. The taller monster hunter grins lazily at her, but her shoulders are tense. Robyn has positioned herself at the end of the table, making Winter take the wall seat, so Ruby allows for Weiss to sit across from her sister. The further the perceived distance, the easier Ruby could _breathe_. 

Silence settles around them, letting the soft drone of classic music swell between them. The woman who appears to be their server drifts between greeting them and hiding in the back, conscious of the energy between them. Finally she shuffles over, and is greeted by Winter’s angry glare, Ruby’s nervous smile, Weiss’ ‘business’ smile, and Robyn’s cheerful grin. 

“Good evening ma’am.” The blonde huntress chimes, smiling brightly, “I think we’re all about ready to order.” Nervously she pulls out her notepad, nodding to them to start. 

Orders taken and _time_ between them and their server returning, now was the time to talk. 

“Did you sleep well Ruby?” Robyn’s voice was soft, and Ruby nervously looks from Weiss back to Robyn. 

“Y-yeah, I guess.” Delicately Weiss places her hand on Ruby’s shoulder, smiling proudly at the taller woman. “Sleeping next to Weiss always helps.”

Winter shifts uncomfortably, making Ruby flinch. “That’s good, how about you Weiss? Sleep well?” 

Weiss is watching Winter closely, but nods, “Quite well, thank you.”

“Excellent! I myself took-”

“How did you meet-” Winter looks between Weiss to Ruby, “-her?”

“In an alley by my apartment, she was _hurt_.” Weiss’ eyes narrow, the implication that Winter had almost voiced weighing heavily.

“What night was that?”

“A few months ago.”

Winter shifts back in her chair, bringing her coffee to her lips for a sip before continuing. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“I _told_ you I was seeing someone.” Weiss was getting angry, Ruby could see how her jaw clenched, her hands fisted in her lap. 

“Not that you were seeing a werewolf.”

“Well of course not Winter, what was I supposed to say?” Ruby inches closer to Weiss, trying to soothe her mate’s anger. “I didn’t know you were secretly a monster hunter!” Her hands flail forward in a grand gesture towards her sister. 

“I’d like to think that you’d say _something_.” Something in Weiss pulls taught at the conversation, like a rope about to snap.

“I would have told you eventually”

“But you didn't-”

“No, I hadn’t mentioned it _yet_ .” Quiet drifts between them again. Weiss is breathing heavily, rough breaths in and out, and Ruby can _feel_ the storm of emotions in her as she reaches for Weiss’ hand. 

“So how was I to know the danger you’d put yourself into?”

“I haven’t been in any danger” The younger Schnee snaps, slamming a fist into the table. Their server looks on in fear from the kitchen, uncertain if she should return sooner rather than later. 

Winter responds with the same ferocity, “You’re dating a werewolf!” The last bit is whispered roughly, but her eyes bore into Weiss’ lighter blues. 

“I’m dating _Ruby_ , who you’d already met.” It’s said through clenched teeth, Weiss’ anger swelling against her chest.

“Who happens to be a werewolf!” The siblings are nearly nose to nose, ocean against sky as two separate storms rage. 

“And any man on the street could be a serial killer, the only difference is I knew what Ruby was, and she _doesn’t_ kill people.”

“How do you know that?” Winter’s voice is hollow as she settles her mug down, twining her fingers in front of her face. Weiss shakes across from her, anger seethes off her in heavy waves. 

Frantically Ruby interrupts their argument, determined to calm at least Weiss down. “I’ve never killed anyone! Never even hurt someone! I’m careful!”

“Please, that could easily be a lie.” Calm seeps off of Winter, she thinks she’s right and that only angers Weiss further.

“Stop talking to her like that!” Weiss stands roughly, scooting the table forward and causing Winter’s coffee to spill. 

The eldest Schnee’s frown deepens, as she looks at the soiled napkin under her now half empty cup. “Like what?” 

Weiss’ eye twitches, and Ruby can tell she wants to shout, but through clenched teeth she growls. “Like you’re investigating her!”

“I am investigating her.”

The monotone, matter-of-fact delivery of the statement washes the anger from the shorter woman. She sits down fluidly, stormy skies calming immediately. “Then we’re done here. I thought you wanted to apologize for that _event_ you caused last night but-”

“Let’s all calm down.” Robyn’s voice is a beacon, and Ruby looks on terrified and hopeful.

“No!” The sister’s say in unison, they’re eyes locked in a silent battle. 

“I came here hoping you’d apologize to _Ruby_ , for that _stunt_ you pulled last night, but instead you’re interrogating us.” The silver haired heiress speaks low and evenly, eyes still locked on her sister. 

The icy energy in the air sends a chill up the werewolf’s back as she looks between the two sisters and back to Robyn. “What do we do?” She whispers roughly behind her hand. 

Robyn shrugs, sending a quick glance to the arguing sisters. She shifts, standing and glances at the sisters again to see them both too wrapped up in their argument to notice. With a silent wave she beacons Ruby to follow her, and the wolf silently stands and follows. They make it outside and into a steady sprinkle of rain, before rounding the corner into a nearby alley. 

Breathing a sigh of relief ruby bends forward, holding herself up on shaking legs. “She really unsettles you huh?” Robyn’s lighting what looks to be a cigarette against the opposite wall, looking about as relieved as Ruby feels herself.

“Can you blame me?” She eyes the cigarette cautiously before making eye contact with Robyn herself. Under the dated fluorescent lighting Robyn looks worse for wear. Her deep lavender eyes are shrouded in shadows, confirming to Ruby that the hunter hadn’t done much sleeping between leaving Weiss’ apartment and showing up at the diner. 

“I know your night’s been much worse, but boy have I had a rough night.” The huntress takes a deep drag of her cigarette, careful of where she blows the smoke. “She’s not so bad ya’know.” 

With a quiet nod Ruby looks out of the alley into the street. It’s late enough that there aren’t many people out, and those who are scurry in and out of buildings to escape the rain. “I know she just cares.” She whispers the statement into the cooling night air, stuffing her hands into her jeans pockets. “I just wish she realized I do too.”

Between drags Robyn hums, shifting to the wall beside Ruby with a light thump. “How did you two meet?” It’s a mirror of the question Winter had started the heated argument inside with, but asked soft with a light smile. 

“A few months ago.” Ruby flushes at the memory, and the poor excuse of manners she’d displayed that night. “She saw I was hurt, and invited me in.”

Another deep inhale is her response, before the huntress puts her cigarette out along the brick wall of the dingy diner. “How long have you been dating?”

“About as long.” The _actual_ date was under discussion, since they’d been dating, not necessarily _dating_ , but Ruby thought those were specifics that didn’t really matter. She had Weiss, and Weiss had her, that’s what was important. 

“What do you do together? When you’re spending time alone.” Robyn’s eyes are sincere when she asks the question, but Ruby feels the implication. With Winter in her overprotective mode, she wasn’t asking the important questions, and the blonde hunter did still care about the soldier. 

“We go out on dates, proper ones.” She says it like it’s a joke, mostly because it was. Weiss had mostly kept Ruby to herself, but they set the time aside once a week to go out and do something together. The first time had been a movie, ice skating had been second, and so on. “Most of the time we watch movies or talk though.” 

There’s a quiet that travels between them, something between understanding and curiosity. “Have you…” Robyn shifts where she stands, uncomfortable with the question she needs to ask. “ _Bonded_ … yet?” There’s no real way to ask without making it sound more risque than it truly is. 

“Weiss has agreed to be my mate.” Ruby’s voice is clear and confident, and Robyn smiles at the protective sheen to the wolf’s silver eyes. 

“Well then, that’s all that matters, now isn’t it?” 

They continue talking quietly in the evening air. Robyn tells Ruby about her family, and their job hunting monsters, how it’s developed past a responsibility, to a duty that Robyn herself takes very seriously. Ruby talks about her mom, and about what she _does_ know about werewolves, and what she doesn’t know. Robyn helps when she can, explaining processes she’s familiar with, and makes sure she keeps Ruby’s information for future use. 

There’s a soft ruckus at the front of the establishment, and Ruby hears Weiss call her name in a panic. Before she’s able to move back to the front of the building Weiss spots her and dashes down the alley and launches herself into Ruby’s arms. 

“I was so worried!” The emotion behind her words are a wave, but Ruby can feel the relief bubbling to the surface. Weiss looks like she wants to ask why Ruby left, but Ruby sees the understanding within those pools of blue. “Are you okay?”

With an easy smile Ruby pulls Weiss into her, leaning them both against the wall of the diner, “Mmhm.” She hums, burying her head into the crook of Weiss’ neck, “I missed you.”

“The food is ready.” Winter is stoic at the end of the alley, she looks flushed and Robyn saunters towards her and whispers into a flushed ear. “Weiss, may I have a moment with your-” She clears her throat, shifting her weight to stand straighter, “-With Ruby. May I speak to Ruby privately?”

The red and white duo share a cautious look, before looking to Robyn in unison. “I’ll stay out here, so if you need anything just yell, okay?” Ruby nods, accepting a kiss from Weiss before letting the older woman extract herself from strong arms. 

Winter takes the wall across from Ruby, leaning stoically as she assesses the lean wolf. “You’ve really enamored her, you know.”

Ruby works to keep her emotions in check, taking a deep breath through her nose before leveling steely silver to ocean blue. “I know you don’t like me Winter, but I also know you want Weiss happy.” Winter opens her mouth to respond, but is stopped by Ruby’s hand. “I love Weiss more than anything, and I would never do anything to put her in danger. If I ever felt like there was a chance I could do anything to hurt her, in any way, I’d leave.”

“I don’t dislike you.” Winter’s voice is gruff, but when Ruby focuses on her she can see a light flush on the soldier’s cheeks. “Weiss is my world Ruby, understand that.” Ruby nods gruffly, watching the soldier closely. “Robyn told me you’ve already bonded with her, correct?” Winter may be an ass, but she wasn’t unintelligent, “If you’ve made Weiss your mate there’s nothing I can do to break you apart.”

In seconds Ruby crosses the alley, a defensive growl on her lips, “I didn’t _make_ her my mate!” The air between them grows chilly, and Ruby reels herself back, moving to pace the alley slowly. “I asked Weiss if she wanted to. I explained everything, that wolves mate for life. She was happy.” 

When Ruby met Winter’s defiant gaze with one of her own the eldest Schnee sighs. “I suppose I will have to get used to it.” She can tell the sister isn’t convinced. She’s worried and cautious, but willing to give Ruby the chance she deserves. “If I hear that you have left so much as a scratch on her you’re dead, wolf.”

The threat ends with Winter’s finger pressed into Ruby’s chest, eyes locked onto nervous silver. Cautiously Ruby nods, leaning forward a bit to straighten her bent back. “Does that mean you’re okay with us seeing each other?”

Winter frowns again, and clears her throat. “As much as I can be.” 

Ruby ‘woops’ loudly, scooping Winter into her arms and lifting the older woman freely into her arms. Winter will deny that she squawked at the action, flailing her arms around Ruby’s neck in reflex as the werewolf thunders back into the diner holding her aloft. 

Across the restaurant both Weiss and Robyn gawk at Ruby’s action as Winter hisses curse after curse at the taller woman, demanding “Put me down this instant Rose!” Ruby laughs happily, tugging Weiss into her arms as well, and with only a little difficulty, holds a Schnee in each arm.

“We’re going to be the best family ever, I just know it!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my shenanigans you can follow me on twitter and tumblr @gaymerkree
> 
> please check out my profile for some additional works I'm featured in.


End file.
